In recent years, in various apparatuses having a function of recording an image of a video content such as a television (TV) broadcast program (hereinafter also referred to as image-recording/reproduction apparatuses), a function of searching for and displaying various information is being incorporated. Therefore, a number of techniques for searching for various information have been conventionally disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-294253 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for searching for supplementary information on a broadcast program being viewed by a user.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-215094 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique for extracting information on the contents of TV broadcast and searching for information on the TV broadcast utilizing the extracted information.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-294253
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-215094